crossed_realms_vrfandomcom-20200215-history
Briar
This character was formerly (and might in the future be) known as Briar. Skills Combat Skills Injection Lvl 7 * Your bite is poisonous, dealing immediate damage and poisoning foes. Attack Lvl 6 * Apply your Injection directly to an enemy's heart. This causes the poison to do significantly more damage over time. Constrict Lvl 8 * Bind an enemy, dealing damage and restricting their movements. Bomb Lvl 5 * Dive into an enemy dealing damage based on your height and proportional recoil damage to yourself. * Can now be chained into Injection or Constrict in exchange for an increase in recoil damage. Art Magic Paint Tail Lvl Max * You have the ability to dye objects different colors with your tail tip. * This change is permanent unless the object is recolored or a strong disenchantment is cast on it. Tattoo Lvl 1 * Leave permanent markings on people's skin. * At higher levels they can glow or change colors. Copier Lvl 9 * Copy any image scanned on to any surface. Color Lvl 5 * Color living entities different colors! * This skill can be freely used on non-sentient beings. Sentient beings, however require their consent. Buff Lvl 3 * Combine Color with extra magic to give buffs! * Buffs last 24 hours and are dependent on the color used. * Maximum buffs available per day is 1/2 * Skill Lvl + 1 (rounded down) * Known effects: Gold (10% Gold Drop), Black With Yellow Belly (+25% bonus damage while the current weather is Storm) * (Level capped at Color level) Miscellaneous Language Lvl Max * You have a full understanding of the language of monsters. * (Default for all monsters.) Swimming Lvl Min * As a Magitek Construct you are elementally weak to water. So no swimming. Flight Lvl 10 * The ability to fly through the air. Mode Lvl 8 * Restore HP as you are powered off. * If attacked during this state take critical damage and become confused. * (Alternate robotic version of Rest) Scan Lvl 5 * Reveal information (skills, items, weakness, etc.) about targeted entity. * More information revealed at higher levels. Range Scan * An alternate form of Scan. * Scan the surroundings for living entities. * Learn the name and location of lower level entities. * You will only learn the vague location of higher level entities. * Does not work on entities with the Stealth skill. Networked Lvl Max * Automatically sense nearby Magitek units. * If one is attacked, you are compelled to assist it. You succeed in a roll to resist (25% chance of failing). Known Color Magic Effects Gold * +10% Gold Drop Black With Yellow Belly * +25% bonus damage while the current weather is stormy Red With White Racing Stripes * +5% Speed Forms Current Rainbow Snake After a certain two headed dragon's attempt to cure the robot-serpent's mind via another fairy potion, Briar has partially recovered! ...after a bit of a freak out where it became a living embodiment of color. The only physical change that has happened to it is that its body has become entirely rainbow colored. While its memories seem to have recovered fully from robotization it has developed another problem from this incident: the loss of its name. It seems that it can't properly associate itself with the name 'Briar' anymore. Instead it has taken on the name it used during its rampage: Colors. Past Human Briar was a pale human of 5'5 with dark, almost black hair. His real name is Patrick Chambers. He got his online handle, Briar, from a previous nickname: Patch (coming from ''Patrick 'Chambers). Note: this name is not based on the OOC player's! Starting Form: Serpent Briar is a winged snake (similar to a Quetzalcoatl) roughly 8 feet long and about the size of an anaconda. He has dark green scales with dark purple running along his back. His wings are feathered and bright white with a span of roughly 5 feet. His last half foot of tail is rainbow colored: each scale an entirely different color. Scout Serpent After visiting the Magitek Factory Briar became a Construct! His Its body has become metallic and it is filled with wires and circuits. Its wings have become propeller wings as well. Its signature rainbow tail has disappeared during this transformation, becoming dark green and purple like the rest of him. ...it seems the colors have been returning to it though... Its mind was also effected in the change; Briar now believing it has always been a robot. It has no memories of its original world, believing itself to have been built in the Magitek Factory and sent on a mission to scout Convergence. Transformations Human > Serpent Written by Amber Serpent > Naga (via Rare Candy item) Written by Drake Serpent > Scout Serpent Written by Amber (,,,) '''Amber Report to Chamber 2 Report to chamber 2 Report to Chamber 2 keeps going through Briar's head (...) Briar Briar jerks slightly in the air. He should really go to Chamber 2... There was something about that but... he flies into the chamber. Amber As Warren steps into the chamber, the door closes. As does Briar. Hiding them from sight. A bunch of arms come down and take Warren apart piece by piece... thankfully the same doesn't happen to Briar. Instead he gets clamped in place and some needles slipped into him. Briar Briar feels a calm flow through him as he relaxes. Nothing wrong about this, just some simple maintenance Amber Briar feels it's whole body turning to metal, wings being detacted, painlessly, and new ones plugged in... Amber Once Briar looks pretty much exactly like all the others, a thing plugs into his head. Restoring programming. Briar is filled with thoughts of.. scouting, scanning. Reporting such things back to whoever it considers to be 'in charge'. Thankfully the programming sort of assumes other programming, so it doesn't automatically make him loyal to the magitek or such... Briar This... something in the back of his mind said this was capital b Bad but... why? It felt nice... Amber Briar has gained the skill Scanner Reveal data about target. Briar has gained the skill Networked Can sense nearby Magitek units. If one is attacked, is compelled to assist. Though can be resisted. Amber However, since Briar already seemed to be an established unit, he's not 'evolved' just yet, and becomes Scout Serpent Lvl 5 (...) Briar Another message appears in front of the new scout snake: Skill Bite has transformed into Skill Injection! Skill Rest has transformed into Skill Mode! Do to high level in Skill Paint Tail Skill Copier has been attained. {Warning}: Skill Paint Tail has become unavailable! (...) Amber (Briar didn't get completely reprogrammed because... he's a scout drone that's not considered to be very smart in the first place....) (...) Briar You notice Briar's characteristic rainbow tail has... become normal colored! Category:Characters